


Enchanté

by Mina_Circeni



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Meet the Family, Vampire Family, Vampires, after marriage, also rich people, most is fluff, much happiness in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_Circeni/pseuds/Mina_Circeni
Summary: This is a short one shot that came to me after I drew a picture with these characters and suddenly they had names.Follow Raleigh "Leigh" Hayhurst, modern vampire and luxury hotel owner of his name, as he nervously introduces his husband, vampire of the old times, to his parents, who he hadn't managed to invite to his spontaneous marriage.
Kudos: 2





	Enchanté

“Raleigh! Over here!” the woman's voice echoed through the luxurious foyer of the hotel, while she waved at him.  
The bald man sighed, turned up the collar of his jacket, despite the fact that it was not cold in the room and wished himself back into the room where his husband still remained to finish his looks. Not being perfect was not an option for him.  
It was never easy to face his parents. But it was worse this time, while he still had to tell them that he was married now. His mothers heart would be broken, that she had not been invited.  
Raleigh bowed down to his mom and gave her a kiss on each cheek, then greeted his father with a nod and a handshake, before he let himself fall into the easy chair opposite of them and smiled.  
“I am sorry that it has been so long since the last time. I was quite occupied.” he muttered.  
“It was your birthday, wasn’t it? You called and said you couldn’t come over for Christmas. Did you have a lot of work to do?”  
“Iiiiiii… Not… exactly…” he answered with a stutter, the long fingers of his left hand thrumming a nervous rhythm on the armrest of the easy chair. The ring on his finger glinted in the light of the thousand lightbulbs of the chandelier. His mother catched it at first.

“Raleigh… What is that?” she pointed at the ring.  
“What? Ah that… I might have become married.” It was out easier than he had thought.  
“What?! When?!” his mother exploded, sadness in her eyes and his father looked at him with something that could have been amusement… or pity. Probably a mix of both. There was also a hint of anger.  
Raleigh sighed: “It was a very spontaneous thing. We decided that we might throw a big party later to invite everyone.”  
“And where is she?” excitement took over the sadness of his mother and she looked around as if she might see the one who was at his side now. A potential woman. Pretty, intelligent… someone who was fit enough to be their future daughter-in-law and to stand at his side during meetings and other social parties.  
“He…”, Raleigh emphasised. “Is not here yet. But he will come down in a few minutes. He wanted to finish himself first. He is quite excited to meet you two.”  
His gaze wandered towards his father who had gripped the armrest of the armchair so hard that it seemed as if he wanted to break it, his face had become pale. Raleigh prayed that the wood wouldn’t break. It cost him a small fortune every time to get these kinds of furniture repaired. Grinning, he stroked his beard and looked at his mother.

“You will adore him. I assure you. He is well behaved and perfect in every way. You might think he invented the word.”  
His mother nodded: “How did you meet?”  
Raleigh nodded towards the reception: “He started out as a guest here. It … kinda got his own devising from there on… Everything was quite spontaneous last December. So I am sorry I could not invite you.”  
She shook her head and patted his hand: “It is alright. If he really is as charming I can not wait to meet him.” Raleigh had to admit that she had gotten used to the thought pretty fast. Very much in contrast to his father who gritted his teeth and grolled: “How dare you?! How dare you defile our name that much?!”  
“Grayham don’t!” she tried to intervene, but his father raised a hand, gesturing to her to remain silent.  
Raleigh leaned back, stroked his goatee once more and grinned: “I did not defile our name. Quite the contrary I raised it. Not that I did so intentionally. I do not care about these things after all.”  
“How so?!”Grayham Hayhurst spat out, his eyes sparking in anger.

A hand put itself on Raleigh's shoulder and a voice, soft as silk greeted him, while the smell of perfume wafted around him: “I am sorry that I am late. I hope I did not miss the fun?”  
The bald man's face softened and lit up, before he put his hand over the hand on his shoulder: “Of course not. The fun has just started. Mom? Dad? May I introduce you to François Philippe de Lorraine, now Lorraine-Hayhurst, Prince of Lillebonne. Born in France 1624. François? Meet my parents Radella and Grayham Hayhurst.”  
His husband's blue eyes glistened when a smile lit up his face and he shifted, raising to his full height, before he made a step away from him only to greet them in a perfect bow, his golden curls shimmering in the light. Raleigh beamed with pride when he saw the amazement in his mothers eyes.

_“Enchanté.”_


End file.
